High School Massacre Continued
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: Troy and the gang decide a party in the woods would be a good idea. It really isn't. Original idea was by Dr Oscar Meyer. He started this story and I'm just continuing it. Unsure about the pairings. Will be SLASH though. M for death. Much death


**So this is the continuation of High School Massacre. I was a huge fan of this story and was really disappointed when Dr. Oscar Meyer told me he wasn't writing anymore. He has very kindly let me, after going through tons of paperwork, continue it.**

**Please let it be known that ****I**** will stick to his plotline, apart from a few minor changes (I refuse to kill her off!!!). ****But**** if he says that ****I**** am no longer doing a good job writing this ****I**** will stop and delete this story.**

**Methinks this will be a short chapter, a taster if you will. Depending on the feedback ****I**** get for this chapter ****I**** may write more because if the fans don't like it then what****'****s the point of writing it?**

**Also ****I**** won't be writing in the script style like the original was. Sorry.**

Troy took the phone away from his ear, confusion written over every inch of his face.

"Hello...?" Troy asked his phone. "Hello? Gabi... Gabriella?" the volume of his voice grew as he steadily got more and more distressed. "GABRIELLA!!!" he screamed at the phone in his hand. This got the attention of everyone around him. Everyone stopped where they were and turned to look at Troy like he was off his nut. He was scared for Gabriella. He was sure he had heard screaming before the phone cut out.

"Hey what's up?" Ryan asked, concerned for his friend.

Troy turned to look at the drama king, his eyes wide in fright. He darted up from his chair, rushing to the door. Zeke, who had just come in the said door after wandering round the woods lost, reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him dead and making spin back on himself.

"Calm down," Zeke trying to calm his team captain down.

Troy still fidgeted in his arms, squirming to try to get away. But it was of no use. Zeke may look kinda puny but he really isn't. Under the baggy clothes he usually wore was a firm toned body. In truth Zeke was ripped. A lifetime of playing basketball could do that to a person.

As Troy continued to squirm, Zeke was forced to hold him more firmly. Still Troy twisted and writhed and Zeke looked pleadingly over at his girlfriend.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and marched over to Troy. "Bolton," she said trying to get his attention. He ignored her which only made her angrier. She wasn't used to being ignored but on the rare occasions someone dared to do it, that person quickly learned of their mistake.

"HOW DARE..." she started. She then caught herself and calmed herself. She moved from the side of Troy to stand in front of him, taking over from Zeke. She gripped him tightly, digging her manicured nails in slightly. She often found that pain got peoples attention pretty quickly. Obviously not in this case because Troy didn't seem to even notice her. He was still wriggling, struggling against her hands. She sighed, seeing no other course of action. She let go of him but didn't let him get away.

Leon started to move forward to try to stop Troy from moving but found he couldn't move. He looked behind him to see both Zeke and Ryan preventing him from stepping forwards. He was about to ask why when the silenced him with a shake of their heads. It was weird because they both did it at the same time. Then he understood them. These were the two people who knew Sharpay the best. And he knew all about her reputation. He had even seen her in action once. Boy had he tried to forget that horrible event. That poor kid...

As soon as Troy felt whoever it was release him he turned to the door, desperate to get to Gabi. But he turned not to see the door but to see Sharpay standing in front of the door. He stormed up to her, about to shout at her to move, preparing himself to get physical if he had to (but he hoped he didn't have to because he knew that he couldn't win that fight) and was meet with a slap. His head snapped around, displacing his balance making him tumble to the ground. He was sure that she dislocated his jaw.

Ignoring the pain he turned back to her, trying his hardest to sum up the determination that that slap had just stolen from him. He couldn't though. But he still picked himself off the floor. He had to get out. He took one look at those chocolate brown eyes and knew that he wasn't going anywhere. But he still had to try. He had to get to Gabriella.

Sharpay was astonished that Troy had the balls to stand back up. Usually the people she slapped had the sense to stay down. She brought her hand back to slap him again but she stopped dead when she looked in his eyes. She saw the unshed tears in them. Her face softened and Troy couldn't hold back the tears anymore. So he let them fall. He thought of Gabriella and realised that she was probably dead now. She had sounded so scared. And he did nothing. So he cried.

He feel forward and Sharpay was forced to catch him. He latched his arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

First Sharpay's face wore a shocked expression, which quickly changed to one of confusion, which then changed to an expression of discomfort and slight disgust as she realised the Wildcat Superstar was bawling all over her new top. She awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, not knowing what else to do. She pulled his face from her shoulder, holding it in her hands.

"Troy," she said with a serious tone. "What happened?"

"Gab...Gabi..." he tried to start.

"Yeah Gabriella," she interrupted. "We all gathered that from you shouting it at your phone." This earned a disapproving glance from Ryan to which she replied with one of her classic "Screw you" looks.

"She...She's in danger... she needs my help."

Everyone instantly snapped to attention. After Troy and Sharpay's mini confrontation everyone was paying attention to the pair in some way. Like Taylor. She wasn't focused solely on what was happening because she was dancing, drink in hand, to some silent music that could only be heard in her head. But after that statement about her best friend she froze and turned to face the others.

"What?" she asked kind of confused.

Troy opened his mouth to reply but she didn't give him a chance.

"Gabi is in trouble and your just standing there?! Move your ass Bolton!"

She too moved to the door, trying to navigate her way past Sharpay when a quiet voice behind her spoke up.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to see Kelsi standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "We need a plan," she pointed out.

"What?! The plan is too find Gabriella and help her! That's if she isn't already dead," Taylor replied. At that last part she threw an 'if looks could kill' look at Troy.

Ryan could see that Kelsi didn't have the confidence to stand up to Taylor. So he did it for her.

"No," he started, getting everyone's attention. "We don't even know where Gabriella is. We need to plan where we search. We can't just rush off half-cocked."

Taylor had to admit this made sense. She hated it when she was wrong. So she made up for it by making up a plan in 30 seconds flat and sharing it with the group.

And thus it was decided that everyone would search in pairs, no-one would go off alone and they would all carry their cell phones. There would be a pair who stayed behind at the cabin or what Jesse had dubbed base camp. Everyone wanted to search for Gabriella so they had to resort to rock, paper, scissors to choose who stayed behind.

It was down to Jesse, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor. The winners would go out and search while the losers would stay behind and 'look after' Chad and Troy. Everyone had agreed that Troy was too hysterical to look for his girlfriend. He had took a bit of convincing though but Kelsi had come through as the voice of reason saying that if he was at the 'base camp' then he would be the first to know if anyone found anything. So he had begrudging agreed to stay behind.

Anyway Jesse's scissors beat Taylor's paper and Ryan's paper beat Sharpay's rock. Ryan knew his sister would go for rock. She was so predictable. But at least those hours spent of playing what he thought was a stupid childish game with his twin in their youth was paying off.

So Sharpay, Taylor and Troy stayed behind while the others paired off and went to search. Everyone had been off searching for at least ten minutes when Troy remembered what else Gabriella had said to him.

_"Troy, get out of there..."_

**I know I said it was guna be short but hey it just came out. Ok so please review and tell me what you think. **

**I know there weren't any deaths but I'm working up to it. If I continue then there will be a lot of deaths next chapter. Muahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Peace**

**R.F.L.C**

**X **


End file.
